Generally, the four sides of the liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display are wrapped by an outer frame, which is generally assembled with the rear shell of the display. The array substrate (TFT substrate) of the liquid crystal panel is set close to the backlight, and the color film substrate (CF substrate) is located on a side of the array substrate away from the backlight. In contrast, as shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display which is frameless on four sides does not contain the outer frame, and the liquid crystal panel is adhered to the middle frame 71 of the backlight 7 by a double-sided adhesive 9, so as to implement the frameless structure of the liquid crystal display. The color film substrate 51 (CF substrate) of the frameless liquid crystal display is set close to the backlight 7, and the array substrate 52 (TFT substrate) is located on a side of the color film substrate 51 away from the backlight 7, and such a structure causes the flexible printed circuit board 8 bound on the array substrate 52 to be wrapped inside the whole display structure, thereby keeping the overall appearance of the liquid crystal display as a frameless structure.
Since the color film substrate 51 (CF substrate) of the liquid crystal display which is frameless on four sides is set close to the backlight 7, and the array substrate 52 (TFT substrate) is located on a side of the color film substrate 51 away from the backlight 7, which is different from the usual way of disposing the substrate of the liquid crystal display, there exist the following problems:
The array substrate 52 is located on a side of the color film substrate 51 away from the backlight 7, the metal wire of the peripheral wiring region of the array substrate 52 is exposed, and the surface of the metal wire will reflect ambient light, thereby affecting the appearance of the display. To avoid that the surface of the metal wire reflect the ambient light, the peripheral wiring region of the array substrate 52 will generally be coated with a black ink material (i.e., a light shielding layer 6), to cover the metal wire of the peripheral wiring region and prevent it from reflecting the ambient light.
However, after the peripheral wiring region of the array substrate 52 is coated with the black ink, it will cover the binding marker 3 of a surface of the array substrate 52 for alignment when binding the flexible printed circuit board 8, such that the flexible printed circuit board 8 may not be aligned normally at the time of binding. To cause the camera of a device for binding to be capable of identifying the binding marker 3 through the black ink material, there are two solutions currently. One is to require that the coated black ink material has a certain transmittance in a certain wavelength range. This solution needs a specific black ink material, and has a higher requirement for the coating thickness, and the process requirements for a related coating device are also relatively high. As shown in FIG. 2, the other solution is that the region of the binding marker 3 is not coated with the black ink material, and the other peripheral wiring region is coated with the black ink material. Such a solution will affect the appearance of the display due to the design of the binding marker region opening 10.